Cat Trouble
by Mlle. Kagamine Neko
Summary: akhirnya NaruHina menikah! kehidupan bahagia sebagai suami-istri tiba! eh, tapi kok, Hinata malah lebih sayang kucingnya dibandingkan suaminya? AU. twoshot. T for save. warning inside. no flame, please. don't like? don't read!


Cat Trouble

by: Mlle. Kagamine Neko (Rararara)

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** AU,Typos, garing, ga jelas,extremely OOC, plot kemungkinan tidak jelas.

Don't like don't read

Review are welcomed, no flame please

.

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari bahagia bagi pasangan tersebut. Hari dimana seorang Hyuuga Hinata telah resmi mengganti namanya menjadi Namikaze Hinata, setelah melewati serangkaian upacara adat dan mengucap sumpah di hadapan dewa. Ia nampak anggun dalam balutan shiromuku dan tsuno kakushi, duduk berdampingan dengan suaminya, Namikaze Naruto yang memakai hamaka hitam—serasi dengan kimono putihnya—dalam acara resepsi pernikahan mereka. Acara berlangsung meriah, para tamu dan kerabat bergantian memberikan restu dan selamat. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin cinta akhirnya dipersatukan salam ikatan abadi yang sah. Itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tapi diam-diam ia juga merasa galau. Istrinya sejak awal upacara sampai sekarang terlihat murung. Orang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Naruto yang sudah tujuh tahun mengenal Hinata, merasakannya. Hinata nampak sedih. Padahal hari ini harusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuk mereka. Apakah Naruto membuat kesalahan? Apakah Hinata sakit? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak pria berambut pirang itu, membuat suasana hatinya makin gelisah.

Maka, dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangan istrinya kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa? Kamu kelihatan lesu,"

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,"

"Kita udahtujuh tahun pacaran, dan aku tahu persis kalau kamu sedang berbohong atau tidak," Ia menatap mata istrinya dalam-dalam mencoba mendapatkan jawaban.

Hinata menunduk dan mendesah. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Naruto, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan menunggu jawaban istrinya. Tak lama kemudian wanita yang tadinya bermarga Hyuuga itu mendongkak, memberi isyarat kepada Naruto bahwa ia ingin membisikan sesuatu. Jadi, pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sebelum Hinata berkata, "Nanti, biarkan Prince Allen tinggal samakita ya..."

"He?!"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah baru!" Hinata membuka pet carrier-nya sambil melongok kedalam. Kemudian seekor kucing berbulu seputih salju dan mata sebiru langit keluar dari sana, sejenak matanya memandang ke sekeliling apartemen sederhana namun nyaman tersebut sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pet carrier.

"Memang tidak sebesar rumah yang dulu sih, tapi onee-chan janji kamu akan merasa nyaman tinggal di sini,"

_Onee-chan? _Naruto yang membawa tumpukan kardus yang cukup berat terheran-heran. Sebesar itukah rasa sayang Hinata kepada kucingnya? Dan kenapa Hinata jauh lebih perhatian dengannya ketimbang Naruto, yang notabene sudah menjadi suaminya? Mendadak Naruto sedikit merasa diacuhkan oleh istrinya, sebab sejak mereka bersiap untuk pindahan, selama perjalanan, bahkan setelah sampai tujuanpun, Hinata hanya menaruh perhatiannya kepada Prince Allen, kucingnya.

"Aaaah cape...," seru Naruto setelah meletakkan kardus-kardus tersebut, untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.

Dan itu cukup berhasil, sebab Hinata menoleh dan berkata, "Ah... cape ya? Terima kasih karena sudah membawakannya Naruto-kun," ia bangkit lalu mencium pipi Naruto, "tunggu sebentar, aku akan siapkan air untuk mandi, setelah itu kita akan makan malam,"

"Sounds good to me," Pria itu memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil menonton televisi.

Baru saja ia duduk di sofa ketika ia mendengar suara geraman. Kaget, ia langsung bangkit kembali dari sofa, dan ternyata itu Allen, sedang bersantai di atas sofa dan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto. Kucing itu menatapnya tajam, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menghiraukan kucing itu. Saat ia hendak duduk lagi... tiba-tiba...

"SSSSH!" kucing itu mendesis kepadanya, bukan hanya itu, kucing itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, ekornya tegak dan bulunya mencuat, pupilnya melebar dan telinganya setengah terlipat.

Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto takut dicakar, ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya memberi jarak yang cukup jauh diantara mereka berdua. Tapi kucing itu tidak mengubah bahasa tubuhnya, masih dalam posisi marah, sambil sesekali mengeong dan mendesis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari bantuan istrinya, "Hi... Hinata!" panggil Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Eto... Ini... k-kucingmu!"

Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, lalu mengintip dari celahnya. Ia melihat suaminya duduk di ujung sofa, wajahnya pucat pasi dan berkeringat menatap kucingnya. Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab dengan tenang, "Kamu duduk di lantai saja dulu, sepertinya Allen-kun masih stress karena perjalan tadi,"

"Hah? Dilantai? Tapi, kan..."

"Sebentar saja, Naruto-kun. Daripada kamu dicakar," kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Hening sesaat.

_Kenapa harus aku yang mengalah?_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"SHHH! Meonggg..."

"Iya, iya aku duduk di lantai!"

.

.

.

.

Bukannya tidak suka kucing, hanya saja Naruto kurang nyaman tinggal serumah dengan Allen sebab sejak hari pertunangan mereka, kucing itu—entah mengapa—bersikap tidak bersahabat dengannya. Setiap kali Naruto mengunjungi rumah Hinata, kucing itu pasti selalu mengawasinya dari balik dinding, dibawah kolong meja, dan disudut ruangan. Seolah menganggap Naruto sebagai perebut majikan kesayangannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, setiap kali Hinata bermain dengan Allen, ia merasa seperti kambing congek. Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan kucingnya sehingga sering kali ia tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Ketika menikah, pria itu tidak akan menyangka bahwa istrinya akan membawa serta peliharaannya. Sebab mertuanya, Hyuuga Hiashi telah menasihati Hinata untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan kucing dulu—mengingat mereka bisa menularkan toxoplasma yang dapat membahayakan kandungan. Tapi... namanya juga Hinata, keras kepala. Karena tidak ingin melihat istrinya sedih, maka Naruto terpaksa membantu Hinata untuk membujuk ayahnya agar diperbolehkan membawa Allen ke rumah baru mereka.

Kembali ke Naruto yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat hasil mengangkut kardus dan beberapa perabotan ke dalam rumah, saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ia mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur. Aromanya seperti... salmon bakar? Hinata pintar sekali memilih menu makan malam pertama di rumah baru. Kebetulan perutnya sudah bergejolak. Sambil membayangkan lezatnya daging salmon bakar ia menaruh handuk di jemuran sebelum duduk salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Sebentar, makan malamnya sebentar lagi siap," Ujar Hinata seraya meletakkan peralatan makan di atas meja.

Suaminya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Naruto rela bersabar demi mencicipi masakan Hinata yang terkenal lezat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata keluar lagi dari dapur membawa kotak yang terbuat dari styrofoam, di atasnya terdapat logo sebuah restoran cepat saji yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Hinata meletakkan kotak tersebut di atas meja makan, kemudian membuka tutupnya. Isinya adalah mackarel set, lengkap dengan sup misonya. Pria itu sedikit bingung melihat menu yang disajikan istrinya.

"Maaf aku terpaksa memesan ini untuk makan malam, aku lelah sekali jadi tidak sempat masak," kata Hinata seraya duduk di seberang Naruto.

"Um... tidak masalah sih," Naruto masih sedikit bingung soal menu makan malamnya. Ia mengambil salah satu kotak styrofoam tersebut lalu memindahkan isinya ke dalam mangkuknya, "nee, Hinata... Sepertinya tadi aku sempat mencium aroma salmon bakar... kupikir... itu akan menjadi menu kita?"

"Oh, salmon ya? Itu untuk Allen," Ia menunjuk kucing putih yang sedang makan di sudut ruangan dengan lirikan matanya, "Karena dia sudah bersikap baik dari berangkat sampai ke sini, jadi kupikir akan memberikannya makanan spesial untuk malam ini," Hinata menyeruput sup misonya.

Naruto terdiam.

Pelan-pelan ia melirik kucing tersebut—ralat, ke mangkuk makanannya. Kemudian ia melirik mangkuknya. Dan ini kesimpulannya: menu makan malam pertama bersama istri di rumah baru lebih sederhana daripada makanan kucing.

.

.

.

.

[Beberapa hari kemudian]

"Yo, pengantin baru!" seru Kiba sambil menepuk punggungnya agak keras, membuat Naruto nyaris meneguk kopinya lewat saluran pernapasan.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor, sembari menyeka sisa air kopi yang menetes dari dagunya—kalau saja Kiba tidak mengejutkannya seperti itu dia tidak akan belepotanmeminum kopinya—di sana berdirilah Kiba, memakai kaus polo raph lauren warna putih dibawah rompi wartawannya, kamera dslr _Nikon_-nya digantungkan di leher seperti biasa, ia juga membawa tas kecil yang diselempangkan di bahunya yang Naruto duga tempat Kiba menyimpan lensanya. Ia tersenyum sumringah menatap sang Pengantin Baru, seolah tidak mengerti penderitaan yang dialami Naruto di awal-awal kehidupan rumah tangganya...

Tunggu dulu, apa tadi aku baru saja mengatakan 'penderitaan'?

Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut nanti, sekarang kembali ke cerita.

Nah, melihat itu yang bisa dilakukan Namikaze Naruto, selaku anggota redaksi Daily Konoha terhadap wartawan olahraganya itu adalah menjawab dengan, "Hh... lumayan," seraya menghela napas.

"Gimana kabar Hinata? Dia sehat? Wiih asik ya yang udah nikah, tidur ada yang nemenin, hihihi..."

"Hh... hahaha iya..."

_Siiing..._

Sesaat atmosfir diantara mereka berubah kaku.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhtiannya pada monitor komputer, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Sementara Kiba sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya: kenapa dia? Bukankah seharusnya dia menjawab dengan semangat dan bahagia? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar? Jangan-jangan Naruto impoten jadi ia merasa bersalah pada Hinata? Atau... jangan-jangan sebenarnya Hinata itu alien?! Kepalanya nyaris pecah karena memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut—dari yang rasional sampai yang irasional—yang jelas ia bingung kenapa temannya ini nampak tidak bahagia. Berulang kali ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya, ragu-ragu untuk bertanya kepada Naruto. Penasaran, tapi ia tidak mau dicap sebagai tukang-ikut-campur-rumah-tangga-orang.

"Lemes banget?" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Hh... iya nih," Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan sejenak kemudian, "kalau bukan karena setan-kecil-berbulu itu,"

"Hah?! Apaan?! Setan apa?"

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin mengeluh soal ini, tapi karena sudah terlanjur ia terus melanjutkan curahan hatinya, "Jadi well, lo tau Prince Allen? Itu loh, kucing kesayangannya Hinata... nah, dia tinggal sama kita—"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kan, daripada Hinata sedih?" sela Kiba.

"Gue sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan, Kiba. Hanya saja... setidaknya Hinata... mau membagi perhatiannya," Naruto menghela napas.

Temannya diam saja, menunggu.

"Bayangkan saja, makan malam pertama sebagai suami-istri kami hanya makan mackarel set murah dari restoran sebelah apartemen, sementara kucing itu menikmati salmon spesial buatan Hinata. Kucing itu mendapatkan kecupan selamat malam sementara gue _nggak_, waktu sarapan juga! Bahkan Hinata pernah mandi bersama dengan kucing itu—gue aja belum pernah. Sebenarnya siapa suaminya? Gue atau kucing?!" napasnya sampai tersengal-sengal sangking kesalnya.

Hening sesaat.

Kiba mencoba mencerna curhatan Naruto.

Sebelum akhirnya...

"Pfft... hahahhahahahaha! Kasian bangetsih, lo Nar!" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agak keras, sehingga pria itu terhentak kedepan dan pasti akan menimbulkan bekas merah berupa cap tangan dipunggungnya.

"Hahahaha... very funny."

Kiba sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, ia berdeham sedikit lalu memutuskan untuk memberi petuah kepada sahabatnya itu, "Namikaze Naruto, kalau seekor hewan peliharaan sudah memiliki ikatan batin dengan majikannya, yah... begitulah jadinya. Hewan sama manusia adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan, jadi sifatnya tidak berbeda jauh. Nah, sama halnya ketika lo cemburu ngeliatHinata akrab sama gue, dulu waktu SMA—"

Naruto sontak langsung memotong kalimatnya, "Hey! Jangan ungkit masa lalu deh!" katanya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia malu karena dulu ia pernah memukul Kiba karena hal itu, padahal ternyata ia hanya salah paham dengannya. Sampai saat ini Naruto masih merasa bersalah jika seseorang mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu.

"Gue belum selesai ngomong! Dengar dulu sebentar!" Kiba tak kalah sewot, tidak suka jika kalimatnya disela orang lain, "Nah, sampai mana tadi—sama halnya ketika lo cemburu waktu itu, hewan peliharaan juga bisa cemburu jika majikannya... katakanlah akrab dengan orang lain, sekalipun itu manusia. Nah, Hinata sebagai majikan yang menyayangi hewan peliharannya, tentu akan berusaha menjaga perasaan hewan tersebut."

"Tapi tidak harus menelantarkan suaminya juga, bukan?"

"Ck... Naruto, jangan seperti anak kecil. Cobalah mendekatkan diri pada kucingnya... apa namanya—Allen, ya, si Prince Allen. Beri dia makan, ajak dia bermain, bantu Hinata merawatnya. Dengan begitu Hinata juga tidak kewalahan mengurus kucingnya, dan bisa lebih membagi perhatiannya denganmu," Pria itu tersenyum puas di akhir kalimatnya, lagi-lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

Sementara Naruto diam saja, menimbang-nimbang nasihat yang diberikan Kiba. Sepertinya cukup meyakinkan, apalagi Kiba juga memiliki hewan peliharaan. Yah, biarpun yang Kiba pelihara itu seekor anjing, tapi saran-sarannya sangat bermanfaat baginya.

"Well, tidak ada salahnya mencoba apa yang lo sarankan," Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Thanks ya,"

"Sama-sama teman! Nah, sekarang ceritain ke gue... gimana malam pertama kalian,"

_Krik..._

.

.

.

.

"Prince Allen! Onee-chan pulang!" Hinata menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah, menghampiri kucingnya yang sedang duduk santai di dekat kipas angin, segera ia membawa kucing itu dalam dekapannya, kemudian ia kecup kepalanya beberapa kali.

Allen mengeong manja, sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya ke wajah Hinata.

"Kamu sudah jadi anak baik hari ini, coba lihat," wanita itu memperlihatkan kantong belanja yang ia bawa ke kucing tersebut, "Onee-chan membelikan ini untukmu!"

"Purrrrr... meong..." Kata Allen yang kurang-lebih berarti: Hore! Terima kasih, Onee-chan!

"Baik, baik Onee-chan akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, sabar ya," Hinata bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, ia bahkan tidak menyadari Naruto masih berdiri diambang pintu, menatap kemesraan mereka dengan iri.

Pria itu menghela napas, dan mengeluh soal istri yang seharusnya melayani suaminya ketika baru saja pulang bekerja. Setidaknya... mengambilkan minuman, atau kudapan sore. Well, tapi Naruto tidak berani memprotes sebab Hinata sendiri juga baru pulang dari kantornya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk melayani dirinya sendiri... setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas limun.

"Ah... suamiku..." Panggil Hinata saat ia mengambil gelas dari dalam lemari gantung.

Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat, Hinata berdiri sembari memegang sebuah mangkuk kecil di tangannya. Sebelum menyadari apapun, istrinya itu tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya mendekati bibirnya, "Ayo bilang aaa..."

Hap!

Pria itu sempat bingung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengunyah dan merasakan makanan di dalam mulutnya. Rasanya separti tuna... dengan sidikit garam dan rasa pedasnya berasal dari merica. Sementara mengunyah, Hinata menatapnya lekat-lekat—menunggu sesuatu.

Kemudian saat Naruto menelan makanannya Hinata bertanya, "Bagaimana? Apakah terlalu asin?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sebenarnya... aku rasa kamu kurang menambahkan garam,"

"Bagus!" Hinata kembali ke frypannya, membalikkan daging tuna itu beberapa kali baru mematikan kompornya. Kemudian ia mengangkat frypan tersebut dari atas kompor, menunduk dan meletakkan daging tuna tersebut ke dalam mangkuk makanan Allen...

Meletakkan daging tunanya dimana?!

"Allen-kun... makanan sudah siap!"

Tak lama kemudian kucing itu datang menghampiri mangkuknya, mengendus-endus sebentar makanannya dan menjilatinya sedikit.

"Oh, hati-hati masih panas," Hinata membantu mengipaskan daging tuna tersebut agar cepat dingin.

Sementara Naruto menatap nanar pemandangan tersebut.

Ia berpikir...

Perlahan wajahnya berubah pucat.

_Astaga! Hinata menyuruhku mencicipi makanan kucingnya?! _Jeritnya dalam hati.

Segera Naruto berlari sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan menuju ke wastafel, kemudian mengorek tenggorokannya agar ia bisa memuntahkan apa yang ia telan beberapa saat lalu. Dengan pemandangan seperti ini, ia terlihat seperti wanita pengidap bulimia.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya membuang ludah, hehehe," katanya, tentu saja berbohong.

"Begitukah? Kupikir kamu muntah. Nanti wastafelnya jadi kotor, susah membersihkannya."

...

Yang Hinata katakan sangat berkebalikan dengan ekspektasinya: "Naruto-kun? Kamu kenapa? Sakit ya? Maafkan aku aku seharusnya tidak memberikanmu makanan itu,"

Well, sudah kubilang itu hanya ekspektasinya.

Mencoba mengobati kekecewaannya, ia berjalan dengan lesu ke kamar. Berbaring satu-dua menit sambil mendengarkan musik tenang akan sangat membantu sekali. Hasratnya untuk merebahkan diri ke kasurnya yang empuk meningkat setelah melihat bantal oranye favoritnya. Dengan sekali lompatan, ia mendarat dengan mulus di atasnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan bantalnya.

Alih-alih kering dan berbau harum—karena kemarin Hinata baru saja mencucinya—bantal itu basah dan baunya... sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Bau tersebut sangat familiar untuknya, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan bau apa itu. Yang jelas, di teras belakang apartmentnya ia juga sering mencium bau ini.

_Ting!_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya terasa panas menahan amarahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini dengan istrinya. Naruto menyadari sesuatu, namun ia berharap kalau ia salah. Ia berharap kalau indra penciumannya sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik atau semacamnya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika ia melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih yang kontras dengan seprai coklatnya.

BRAK!

"HINATAAAA!"

Suara pintu yang menghantam dinding dan suara suaminya yang menggelegar bagai guntur sontak membuat Hinata nyaris melompat kaget. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua saat itu. Perlahan ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Naruto balas menatapnya seram. Terakhir kali ia melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto marah seperti itu saat ia mengobrol dengan Kiba sewaktu SMA.

Hinata hendak bertanya kenapa. Namun sebelum ia sanggup untuk membuka mulutnya, suaminya sudah mengomel, "Kucing itu..." katanya geram, jarinya menunjuk ke Allen yang mendesis-desis kepadanya, "kucing sialan itu—dia—dia pipis di bantalku, Hinata!"

"Allen pipis di—? Mana mungkin, _dia_ kan, sudah tahu toiletnya,"

"Kamu liat ini dulu!" Naruto mengacungkan bantalnya ke hidung Hinata, "apanya yang mana mungkin!"

"Baiklah, aku minta ma—"

"Sudah kuduga membawanya ikut bersama kita hanya akan merepotkan saja! Buat apa sih bawa-bawa kucing itu segala?"

Alis Hinata perlahan mulai bertautan, merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Naruto, "Dia belum terbiasa dengan rumah ini, Naruto-kun," walaupun sudah berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, Hinata tidak bisa mengatur intonasi tinggi dalam ucapannya. Sehingga terdengar oleh Naruto, bahwa Hinata-lah yang menyalahkannya.

"Terus saja membelanya!" Bentaknya, "terus saja, terus! Jelas-jelas dia yang salah. Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mengalah? Dia selalu menerima rasa sayang dan perhatianmu! Sementara aku hanya menjadi kambing congek! Padahal dia itu _kucing _dan aku _suamimu_! Jadi sebenarnya kau memilih siapa, aku atau kucing i—"

"Cukup! Malam ini kamu tidur di sofa!" jerit Hinata yang diakhiri dengan napasnya yang sesunggukan.

Hening.

Tanpa menatap Naruto, Hinata membawa Allen ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan dari dalam kamar.

Sementara pria itu masih terbengong-bengong mencoba mersapi kalimat yang sesaat lalu diucapkan istrinya. Perlahan mulutnya mengerucut, dan matanya kian terasa panas, "B-biar saja, aku juga tidak mau!" katanya mewek dan berjalan menuju sofa, mengambil bantal sofa dan memeluknya. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca mantra pembangkit semangatnya; "Naruto seorang pria, pria tidak menangis," dengan suara yang amat pelan...

_Cessss..._

...dan hamburger yang Hinata tinggalkan di atas penggorengan mulai hangus.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian semalam sukses membuat _mood_-nya kacau, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kantor. Berkali-kali ia ditegur atasan karena melamun, bahkan saat rapat penting bersama klien. Yah, Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertengkar pada bulan-bulan awal pernikahan mereka, sedih memikirkannya. Di sisi lain, Hinata menganggap bahwa Naruto terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ia memberi perhatian lebih kepada Allen bukan tanpa alasan, kucing itu perlu penyesuaian diri terhadap lingkungan baru agar ia tidak stress. Keputusan membawa serta Allen bersama suaminya juga bukan semata-mata karena egonya belaka.

Pertama, Allen adalah tipikal kucing yang butuh perhatian banyak dari majikannya, sehingga bila ditinggal lama-lama ia akan stress—memang, di rumah lamanya masih ada ayahnya dan Hanabi, namun Allen paling lengket dengannya karena itu Hinata tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Kedua, ia pernah membaca sebuah artikel—entah di majalah mana—kalau bagi pasangan pengantin baru belum siap memiliki seorang anak, mereka bisa memelihara seekor binatang peliharaan. Hitung-hitung melatih untuk memelihara mahluk hidup, bagaimana cara mendidiknya, bagaimana cara merawatnya dan sebagainya agar nanti, ketika mereka sudah memiliki buah hati, mereka akan lebih mantap merawatnya (yah, walaupun yang sedang ia bandingkan adalah manusia dengan kucing, tapi Hinata berpendapat bahwa tidak terlalu banyak perbedaan cara merawat keduanya).

_Dia selalu menerima rasa sayang dan perhatianmu!... Padahal dia itu kucing dan aku suamimu!_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap dengan itu ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam—termasuk perkataan Naruto—bisa terpental keluar dari otaknya. Tapi percuma saja.

Sesungguhnya Hinata menyayangi mereka berdua. Sama besarnya. Baik Allen dan Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwanya, dan Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidup tanpa mereka. Memikirkan itu membuatnya makin sedih, apa lagi tadi ia tidak berangkat bekerja bersama suaminya seperti biasa. Ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan mendapati Naruto masih tertidur di sofa ruang TV, setelah membuatkan sarapan untuknya Hinata bersiap-siap dan langsung berangkat ke kantor—ia memang menulis pesan kepada Naruto bahwa ia tidak berangkat bersama seperti biasa, namun ia khawatir kalau itu justru membuat Naruto berpikir kalau ia tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah! Um—iya—saya hadir..." sahutnya gelagapan.

"Ah," wanita berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu menepuk keningnya, "saya lupa, kamu sudah ganti nama belakang ya? Maaf," ia tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah atasan Hinata, Temari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, saya juga belum terbiasa,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Namikaze-san," Temari mencoba memanggil bawahannya itu dengan nama belakang barunya, meskipun nampak aneh ketika ia ucapkan, tapi ia harus terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut sekarang, "bagaimana kalau kamu menggantikan saya menghadiri launching produk kosmetik 'A' besok bersama Yamanaka?"

"Ee... menggantikan anda?"

"Ya, tempatnya memang sedikit jauh dari kota ini, jadi kau harus menginap sekitar dua hari,"

"Me-menginap?" Hinata mengigit bibirnya, ragu.

"Tenang saja, akomodasi biar aku yang urus. Aku juga akan memberikanmu bonus bulan ini, bagaimana, Namikaze-san?" atasannya mengedipkan mata padanya.

Bonus...

Siapa sih yang tidak tergiur dengan iming-iming seperti itu? Bahkan bagi Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat mata duitan sama sekali. Ia bisa menyimpan uang tambahan tersebut. (Sekedar informasi, Naruto dan Hinata sedang menabung untuk membeli rumah)Tapi yah, kau tahu kan...

Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkan Allen dengan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa hari?" Tanya pria itu jutek, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Dengan bahasa tubuh yang seperti itu Hinata tahu kalau suaminya masih ngambek padanya. Sementara dirinya berusaha agar tidak salah bertingkah, karena bisa saja Naruto malah bertambah kesal.

"Um... dua hari," jawabnya gugup, "t-tapi kalau selesai lebih cepat, a-aku akan usahakan pulang hari itu juga."

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Naruto malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata makin bingung dan khawatir, jangan-jangan Naruto marah lagi padanya. Aah, hilang sudah kesempatan mendapat bonus untuk bulan ini. Baru saja Hinata berpikir untuk menelpon Karin dan membatalkannya, Naruto berkata, "Kalau begitu... besok aku akan jaga rumah,"

Hinata sontak berlari dan memeluk Naruto, sangat spontan, sehingga membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat posisi duduknya oleng ke kanan. Ia juga sesak napas, karena Hinata memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Hoi, hoi, santai saja..." tetap saja, diam-diam ia senang karena dipeluk istrinya, perasaan kekinya lenyap seketika.

Hinata bergumam, "Terima kasih," dalam pelukannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Pria itu membalas senyumannya sambil membelai surai indigonya yang halus. Beberapa saat mereka seperti itu sampai Naruto berhenti membelai rambut Hinata kemudian mendorong kepalanya mendekat. Pelan dan lembut, tanpa mereka sadari jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter, keduanya mulai menutup mata, menunggu sensasi saat bibir mereka—

"Mama,"***)**

Sontak gerakan mereka berhenti tepat satu centimeter sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sementara Naruto, yang masih memejamkan matanya, bertanya-tanya: siapa itu yang berbicara? Sebab tidak ada orang lain selain mereka saat itu.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Prince Allen duduk di paha Hinata seraya menatapnya dengan pupil matanya yang membesar—terlihat lucu sekali jika saja Naruto tidak merasa jengkel karena diganggu—sambil terus-terusan mengeong yang terdengar seperti "Mama" berkali-kali.

"Ara, sudah waktunya makan, ya?" Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil makanan kucingnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa _cengo_. Sial, saat-saat seperti ini istrinya masih saja lebih memperhatikan kucingnya! Perlahan ia melirik kucing tersebut, yang tanpa di duga balas menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto bersumpah bahwa ia melihat kucing itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dan sinar matanya mengejek, seolah berkata, "Sukurin lu," kepadanya.

...

"That damn cat!" Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, aku berangkat," Hinata mengecup singkat pipi Naruto di depan gerbang apartment mereka, kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil honda freed putih yang baru saja tiba (ngomong-ngomong, itu mobil kantor yang menjemput Hinata) lalu naik di kursi penumpang belakang bersebelahan dengan Yamanaka Ino, rekan kerjanya –di sini Hinata menyapa Ino dengan ramah—kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, sebelum mobil tersebut melesat pergi.

Pria itu menghela napas, aah... sendirian di rumah.

Setibanya di apartment miliknya, ia menghampiri meja makan untuk sarapan (Hinata berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, jadi Naruto belum sempat sarapan karena harus mengantar istrinya) saat ia membuka tudung sajinya, ia mendapati secarik kertas yang diletakkan di bawah piring sandwhich. Penasaran, ia mengambil kertas tersebut, tulisan tangan Hinata sangat familiar dimatanya dan isi baris pertama dari surat tersebut bertuliskan: "Yang harus kamu lakukan selama aku pergi"

Matanya beralih ke baris-baris berikutnya:

_Jangan lupa memberi Allen makan, 3 kali sehari_

_Ganti pasir toilet Allen_

_Hari ini adalah saatnya menyikat gigi Allen, pastikan kamu melakukannya_

_Sisir bulunya (Allen paling suka saat bulunya disisir)_

_Awasi Allen jangan sampai ia bermain terlalu dekat dengan balkon (atau menaikinya)_

_Cuci, jemur dan setrika pakaian_

_Jika bahan makanan habis, pesan saja makanan di restoran_

Naruto berhenti membacanya sebentar.

Sepertinya istrinya perlu mengatur lagi prioritas tugas yang harus dilakukan. Seorang istri pada umumnya akan meminta tolong pada suaminya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dibandingkan merawat seekor hewan peliharaan.

Kemudian ia menemukan catatan kecil di akhir to-do-list yang diberikan oleh istrinya:

_NB: Jangan sembarangan memberi makan Allen!_

...

"Kurasa aku tahu mengapa ia dipanggil 'Prince Allen'," gumam Naruto kesal sambil melirik Allen yang baru saja bangun tidur beberapa saat yang lalu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling bertukar pandangan. Atmosfer canggung mulai menyelimuti ruang tersebut. Naruto merasa bahwa kucing tersebut memandangnya tidak suka. Lama-kelamaan shapire si Kucing semakin tajam dan menusuk Naruto. Pria itu bergidik ngeri, rasanya ia seperti hendak diterkam oleh Allen—yah, meskipun tubuhnya kecil tapi tetap saja mengerikan.

Mencoba merubah suasana, Naruto perlahan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mencoba membentuk senyuman setulus mungkin kepada Allen. Entah karena gugup atau apa, yang terjadi bukanlah sebuah senyuman hangat melainkan. Namun, saat Naruto pikir usaha untuk meluluhkan hati sang pangeran berhasil, yang terjadi adalah sebuah senyuman robot. Hal itu membuat Allen membuang wajahnya dan mendengus, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan majikan (baru)nya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Namikaze Naruto hanyalah mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note**: sebetulnya saya ingin fokus di fanfic multichap sebelumnya (fandom hyouka) namun berhubung tuan AkiraRaymundo-san memberi saya ide untuk membuat fic ini... jadi... ya... saya tergoda untuk menulisnya. OTL

sebenarnya ini oneshot, tapi berhubung terlalu panjang (menurut saya) jadi saya putuskan untuk menjadikannya twoshot-resiko yah, di chapter depan akan lebih pendek. ah, maafkan saya karena makin lama fic ini makin tak karuan tata bahasanya, diksinya, EYD-nya, dan sebagainya.

daaan soal adegan nyaris-ciumannya / maaf karena saya tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas. kalau boleh jujur, saya malu untuk membayangkan dan menuliskannya-walaupun saya sering membaca fanfic yang ada adegan ciumannya /

sekali lagi, maafkan saya! TT^TT

***) **saya sering lihat video di youtube kucing yang mengeong terdengar seperti mengatakan "Mama" dan saya pikir lucu saja kalau Allen-kun juga bisa seperti itu :p

anyway, terima kasih yang sudah mau baca.


End file.
